postalfandomcom-20200213-history
Police
: blue, dark blue and brown.]] The '''Police' are the standard law enforcement organization currently in all of the Postal games. POSTAL The police are the main enemy force in Postal, and they appear throughout every level. They first appear outside of the Postal Dude's house armed with Pistols and Shotguns. They attack in great numbers, however due to their poor armaments and low health they are easy targets. Police officers in brown uniforms are identified as "U-Move". POSTAL 2 Police are the standard law enforcement in Paradise. Policemen are in charge of the security of the town and its people, and have their headquarters in the Police Station. However, they appear to be ruthless, since they will beat or shoot to death every person that attacks any other individual, including the Postal Dude, even when the person has given up and is begging for mercy. They are also corrupt, as shown when the Postal Dude, using a police uniform, kills a bystander and they tell him that someone may have a camera. Police officers come in three different uniforms: blue, dark blue and brown. Officers in brown uniforms are the toughest. In the event that the Postal Dude is being searched for by the police, they are identifiable with their radios going off. The police will try to arrest the Postal Dude every time he is seen carrying a weapon, attacking other people, breaking windows, or even after being accused by others. The police are confronted on Monday at Fee of America, when the Postal Dude breaks into the bank's vault instead of cashing the check. On Tuesday, when the police arrive to the Paradise Mall to arrest Gary Coleman. On Thursday, the police are battled several times: when the Postal Dude enters the Police Station to pay his Traffic Citation, when he gets the steaks at Meat World, and also after he gets the Krotchy Doll in Toyz 'n tha Hood. On Thursday and Friday, the Police are aided by SWAT teams and the National Guard. In Apocalypse Weekend, the Police are totally absent. In Paradise Lost, the police officers are replaced by the Lawmen. Eternal Damnation The Police appears in the third-party mod Eternal Damnation, sharing the same traits from their Postal 2 counterparts, though there are no brown-uniform officers, nor any female cops. After John Murray escapes from his cell at Happy Hill Asylum and defeats both the patients and the staff, the Police Department of Hasselridge is alerted, so some officers are deployed to the asylum. After John defeats the first group of policemen, more officers arrive to the area surrounding the asylum and confront John until he goes to the Downtown. More cops are seen guarding a control tower at the Harbor, and John must fight them to open the gates out of the place. When John arrives to the Hasselridge suburbs, he finds himself trapped over there since the police has locked the gates for leaving the area due to some crimes taking place in the suburbs. John threatens the cops, but tells them that he will take care of the criminals himself. The police is finally seen after John exits the Hasselridge Mall and on his way to the Canyon, unable to contain the zombie outbreak. Postal 3 The Police reappear in Postal 3, and share the same uniforms and overall traits as they did in Postal 2. They appear to be a legitimate police force, and do not seem to be corrupt or violent like they were in previous games. The Postal Dude will have the choice to either join forces with the police when a crime is committed, or to join the schemes of Mayor Chomo and Uncle Dave. However, not all cops will be depicted as non-corrupt and legitimate, an example of this is Lt. Deutschbagge, who is described as a violent cop who enforces his "own brand of law". Police officers in Postal III are now armed with Machine Guns, making them even more dangerous than before. Film The main role the police plays in the Postal film is through Officer Greg and Officer John. Like most police officers in Paradise, Greg and John are depicted as corrupt and violent cops. Greg kills a Chinese woman after he mistakenly thinks he was insulted by her, and tube feeds with petrol a disabled man named Harry who apparently owes him some money. In the opening of Little Germany, Greg and John do nothing when Uwe Boll and Vince Desi start a fight, until Harry is accidentally shot. They blame the Postal Dude for this, and prompt the residents of Paradise to chase the Dude. Finally, Greg and John are revealed to be among The Bitch's lovers, but the three of them are ultimately blown up in an explosion caused by the Postal Dude. Trivia * A sign outside the Paradise Police Station reads "Pride, Integrity, Guts and Service", which is an acronym for "PIGS". * Given how tough they are compared to other officers, the officers in brown uniforms may either be from the Sheriff's Department or State Police. * In Postal 2, before the dude is arrested, the cop will say a random line and will pull out a Handcuff. The player can escape before he get arrested. * If you are running away from a cop that is trying to chase you & go into a level transitioning, the cop (weather be a male or female) will have there voice change to a different gender. This maybe known to a glitch or never known during programming. Category:Law enforcement organizations